User blog:Katmare Sparkles/Fairytale Big Picture
i have been thinking about the big picture when it comes to the fairytale world of ever after high. with the stories all interacting with each other. in particular apple white and raven queen, the 2 leading ladies of the series. after dragon games and epic winter we know that daring charming is meant to be with rosabella beauty, apple white is meant to be with darling charming, and i would also say that raven queen is meant to be with dexter charming. now we know that darling has taken on the mantle of being the white knight of wonderland, so what if the reason why the white and red roses are important in wonderland is because they came from the original tale of snow white and rose red. and that apple is the new snow white and rosabella is the new rose red. daring being the beast, could be the bear from that story. that the white diamond kingdom of wonderland was originally ruled by snow white and her bear prince, and that the red heart kingdom was originally ruled by rose red and her prince. obviously the red kingdom is now ruled by the hearts family, and is lizzie's destiny however we don't know who her prince is. i think chase is actually lizzie's brother. rosabella and daring are the new rulers of the kingdom of spring, since they are the keepers of the rose of spring. while apple is meant to follow her mother and rule the land of ever after, darling being her true love may also mean she is meant to rule the white diamond kingdom too. i think darling is more in touch with who she is and more open to the fact that she may be a lesbian than apple is at the moment. i think apple needs to figure this out, since she has always been about following her mother's path and family tradition, than figuring out who she is and what she actually wants. i mean i don't think apple really knows her mother very well either. since i get the black widow spider vibe from snow white. i think the lesson apple learnt from her mother is that you must present this pure image to the world and hide anything that does not match with that image. so apple is probably in denial about a lot of things about herself as a result. apple is the keeper of the queen rose, which i think is actually the original snow white rose, and maddie being the keeper of the rose of wonder, which could be the original red rose, and is the source of the wonder in wonderland. and as such would make maddie the princess of wonderland. i also see princess malucia from barbie and the secret door being maddie's younger sister, who does not have any magic in the land where she is living because she has grown up away from the rose of wonder. since their mother died after malucia was born, and the mad hatter could not handle raising a toddler and a new born by himself, so malucia was raised by her aunt and uncle, although she is not aware of that. i believe that raven is the next ruler of the missing black spade kingdom, and that dexter will obviously rule along side her. there is still an air of mystery surrounding dexter, as he isn't as sure of himself, and confident in his own skin and knows and understands his own abilities. i also believe that ashlynn ella and hunter huntsman are meant to be together and rule the missing green clover kingdom. which coincidentally is the kingdom of summer, since ashlynn is the keeper of the summer rose. then there is crystal winter, princess of the winter kingdom, keeper of the rose of winter. and briar beauty, princess of the kingdom of autumn, keeper of the rose of autumn. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Blog posts